1. Field
The following description relates to a cover and a portable terminal including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless transfer technology has been widely applied to a variety of electronic devices including various communications/portable terminals as well as smartphones and wearable devices. Metal cases have been adopted as the covers of many electronic devices due to design considerations. However, in a case in which the cover of the electronic device is formed of a metal material, an eddy current caused by wirelessly transferred electromagnetic waves may occur, and current loss may occur due to the eddy current.
Depending on the current loss, a coupling factor determining efficiency of a wireless power transfer system may be degraded, it may be difficult to wirelessly charge the electronic device, or charging efficiency of the electronic device may be significantly degraded.
The current loss due to the eddy current may significantly degrade the efficiency of a wireless transfer or cause a hot spot, which may cause a problem in which it may be difficult to radiate heat.